kutthroatkillafandomcom-20200215-history
The New Kid
''The New Kid ''is the second track off the ''Broken English ''EP. Versions *The New Kid *The New Kid (Radio Edit) Appearances *Broken English (2011) *Kutthroat Killa (2012) Lyrics Welcome to Death Row Like we always do about this time Hahaha Killa, meet the beat of a cleaver Deceiver, you best leave her to Beaver For god's sake, rape after the first damn date Took the cake, dumped the bitch in the lake First class, the rapper, the fast verse What's my name? I'm I fucking Young Dirty Bastard Inside sane there's something wrong with my brain Blow, booze, screws loose in my head, fuck you too The boxcutter, all the hype or no hype makes ya sing dyke Or else it gonna cut your windpipe I hang you with this microphone faggot, don't you know? Kutthroat nigga, my blood runs cold Can I hear a 'da da da'? I keeps it raw, you fold I'm young, you bitches are 40 years old Still rappin' on the scene, still on TV Quit your day job and work at Micky D's Make a Big Mac, you best make it fast I'm getting hungry bitch Blalalalalalalalala SLAP! Cuz you know I'm the new kid and I know that you stink So go home and suck your mom's dink But be happy! Let's see a smile you pedophile No one fucks with Kutthroat's style Last night I got fucked up like you knew I would I woke up with a face fucked up like Tim Westwood What's good, I beat and bleed you, see you defeated Make you eat it like a slimmer Meat Tits Beat it! You touch my fuckin` hot rod ya dead kid! Spaghetti bitch Forget it Eddy Ready? On your marks, get set - Shut the fuck up! Steady, all my Killaz goan fuck yo night up Piss ya pants, Miss Kant can-can dance cunt I hear tha dogs be barkin' Fuck this Chinatown Markham Just a crazy ass nigga I'm the nigga, the Killa I'll fuck yo face up buttercup, go figure Rappin, snatchin, catchin', happenin while I'm crappin Molest you like Michael Jackson, cunt Yo ass mo fat than Chelsea Munch Cap'n Crunch, fuck breakfast, emcees be lunch Brady Bunch, Marcia Marcia, pop a zit You keepin yo moutch open you done got a dick 'Tween both sets of teeth Freeze! At ease, bitch please Snoop Doggy Dogg "Achoo! Oh no I just sneezed! Lay back and smoke a dubsack of indo I know what you know Who's that little doggy in the window? Oh no it's Kutthroat! Just what shall I do? Just remain calm Dogg, and stay cool" "Shut the fuck up Snoop 'fore I kill you!" "Damn foo!" "No disrespect Snoop, I forgot to take my pills Fuck you Dogg! I'm bipolar without 'em so just blame God" My mama, she touched me It ain't much see, I was 7 when she fucked me That's one more story, cracka you my homie Raw still This a big tune for Sha Hil Yo! You gotta bogie? Sample *"The Chronic" by Dr. Dre Category:Broken English Category:Kutthroat Killa Category:Songs